Compartiment secret
by Sigognac
Summary: Iruka ne se remet pas de ce qu'il a découvert dans le compartiment secret d'un des tiroirs du bureau de son Hokage. Il a besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et il ne voit qu'une seule personne à qui s'adresser. Yaoi, KakaIru.


**Titre :** _Compartiment secret_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance

**Rating** **:** K+

**Résumé :** Iruka ne se remet pas de ce qu'il a découvert dans le compartiment secret d'un des tiroirs du bureau de son Hokage. Il a besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et il ne voit qu'une seule personne à qui s'adresser. Yaoi, KakaIru.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Ce texte a été inspiré par un thème donné lors d'une Nuit du Fof. Le concept ? Un mot est donné et on a une heure pour écrire dessus. Le truc, c'est que le mot en question m'a effectivement inspiré une histoire mais au vu de son nombre de mots, il m'était impossible de l'écrire en une heure. Ce n'est donc pas un texte des Nuits à proprement parler mais je remercie tout de même le Forum Francophone qui m'a offert l'inspiration.

Et le thème était… « compartiment » ! (évidemment…)

**~/~/~**

_Compartiment secret_

**~/~/~**

C'était trop étrange comme situation, Iruka y avait pensé toute la journée, et il ne voyait qu'une personne avec qui en parler.

« Euh… Shizune ? Je peux te voir une minute ? »

A sa mine, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle se fut assurée que personne autour d'eux ne pouvait les entendre.

– Ce matin, commença-t-il, je faisais un peu de tri dans les affaires de Tsunade-sama. C'était le bazar, comme d'habitude, et j'ai voulu ranger toute la paperasse qu'elle avait signée hier dans son bureau. Et c'est là que, sans le vouloir, j'ai…

– Ah, le coupa-t-elle, tu as ouvert son tiroir à conneries ? Elle oublie tout le temps de le verrouiller. »

Iruka n'ignorait pas que les Hokage avaient beaucoup de pression et de stress à supporter et qu'ils y remédiaient comme ils pouvaient. Tout aussi vénérable que le Troisième ait pu être, il cachait des magazines cochons dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Iruka l'avait surpris à refermer subitement ce tiroir plusieurs fois alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau pour une urgence. Un petit air d'enfant coupable s'affichait toujours sur le visage de son vieux mentor avant que le professionnalisme de sa fonction ne le rattrape et qu'il retrouve son apparence respectable.

Le problème avec Tsunade, c'était qu'elle ne fermait jamais ce fichu tiroir. Iruka ne le faisait pas exprès, il ne voulait pour rien au monde violer l'intimité de son Hokage mais dans le feu de l'action, il lui arrivait souvent de l'ouvrir sans le vouloir. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été bien choqué de ce qu'il y avait vu : des flasques d'alcool, évidemment, des sucreries, des accessoires de jeux d'argent en tout genre, des jouets sexuels une fois ou deux, des romans à l'eau-de-rose. Bref, l'attirail classique de l'Hokage dépravée dont il était un des assistants…

Mais ce matin… Ce matin, il avait discerné une sorte de compartiment secret au fond du tiroir de son Hokage et la curiosité l'avait poussé à regarder ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Et qu'as-tu vu ? » interrogea Shizune qui ne semblait pas jugé la situation bien grave à ce stade du récit.

Iruka sentit son visage s'échauffer : sa découverte le laissait rouge de gêne.

« Une photo de moi. » murmura-t-il.

Shizune marqua un temps d'arrêt, les sourcils froncés, avant d'éclater de rire. Iruka n'en fut que plus mortifié.

Il respectait profondément son Hokage et il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir chez lui pour qu'elle lui accorde un intérêt aussi spécial. Spécial et dérangeant. Elle était tout de même bien plus âgée que lui et il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Il ne la voyait pas comme ça. Comment allait-il faire s'il devait repousser les avances d'une femme qu'il respectait autant ? Et qui pouvait l'écrabouiller contre un mur à la seule force de son petit doigt, soit dit en passant.

« Tu ne l'as pas soulevée, la photo ? reprit Shizune qui essuyait les petites larmes d'hilarité qui étaient nées au coin de ses yeux.

– Bien sûr que non. Déjà, que je n'aurais jamais dû regarder dans ce fichu tiroir…

– Dommage. Tu aurais vu avec qui elle veut te marier.

– Me marier ? »

C'était une des marottes de Tsunade, apparemment. Quand elle s'ennuyait, elle jouait les marieuses. Elle avait déjà plusieurs couples à son actif. Enfin, des tentatives surtout. De l'avis de Shizune, Tsunade avait un don pour créer les unions les plus mal assorties du monde.

« Mais, osa Iruka, est-ce qu'elle sait que…

– Que tu préfères les mecs ? Elle sait, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a un truc avec ça : elle adore les homos.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, elle va essayer de me caser avec quelqu'un ? Un autre ninja sous ses ordres ?

– Oui, confirma Shizune, elle va créer des situations complètement lourdingues pour vous forcer à passer du temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez à « l'attraction inconsciente qui vous a toujours poussé l'un vers l'autre ». Je reprends ses mots, là, évidemment. Elle ne sera satisfaite que quand vous vous serez roulés une pelle sous ses yeux… Encore que, ça va être compliqué avec le gars qu'elle t'a choisi. »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux.

« Parce que tu sais qui c'est ? »

Elle eut un petit rire satisfait.

« Évidemment, elle me raconte tout. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Tu seras plus naturel, comme ça, quand ça te tombera dessus. »

**~/~/~**

La semaine qui suivit, Iruka se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout bonnement rêvé cette conversation. Il épiait tous les hommes autour de lui, à la recherche d'un signe éventuel, mais la vie s'écoulait comme à son habitude.

Tsunade avait dû renoncer à son projet et Iruka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu à cette idée. Enfin, il était incroyablement dérangé d'être le jouet de son Hokage perverse. C'était terriblement infantilisant d'être considéré comme un célibataire suffisamment désespéré pour faire l'objet d'une telle mascarade. Mais, en même temps…

En même temps, Iruka _était_ désespéré. Son célibat lui pesait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus eu personne dans sa vie depuis des lustres et se sentait un peu déphasé quand il s'agissait de séduction. En fait, il ne savait pas faire. Quand il allait dans un bar, il évitait tout contact visuel avec les gars qui, justement, auraient pu lui plaire. Et quand on lui payait un verre – ce qui était rare – il était tellement intimidé qu'il fallait vraiment que le type en face s'accroche pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. La plupart des hommes de son âge n'avait pas la patience, ils ne lui accordaient pas le temps dont il aurait eu besoin pour se sentir à l'aise. Ils passaient à quelqu'un d'autre, moins prise de tête, et Iruka rentrait chez lui tout seul.

En plus, Konoha n'était pas un si grand village. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se connaissait. C'était plus facile quand il était encore apprenti. Il sortait plus, rencontrait les relations de ses camarades de classe. Depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, une sorte de routine s'était installée. Les nouveaux collègues se faisaient rares et si, en plus, ils devaient être célibataires, homos et lui plaire un minimum… il ne restait plus personne.

Peut-être bien que Tsunade avait discerné un peu de son mal-être et qu'elle avait voulu l'aider. Mais elle s'était sûrement ravisée. De toute façon, qui aurait-elle bien pu trouver susceptible de s'intéresser à lui ?

« Yo, Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka leva les yeux de son bureau pour aviser le ninja masqué qui lui faisait face.

« Kakashi-sensei, bonjour. »

Par pur automatisme, il vérifia la liste des missions en cours. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu le nom du ninja copieur dans le récapitulatif du jour.

« Vous étiez de sortie aujourd'hui ?

– Non, expliqua mollement le jounin, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'envoie.

– Tsunade ? » répéta Iruka, tout en se sentant devenir livide.

Et les paroles énigmatiques de Shizune lui revinrent en mémoire, elle avait dit que son prétendant ne serait pas facile à embrasser. A cause du masque ? Du masque de Kakashi-san ?

« Une de ses lubies, sans doute, continuait Kakashi, elle m'a enguirlandé parce que je remplissais mal mes rapports et elle m'a envoyé ici pour que j'aide à la paperasserie. Une sorte de punition, à ce que j'ai compris. Ça doit durer toute la semaine. »

Toute la semaine ? Iruka en hoqueta presque. C'était lui qui était de service toute cette semaine. Tsunade voulait le caser avec Kakashi-san ?

« Ça va, sensei ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

– Oui, oui, hasarda-t-il, et il adressa à Kakashi un sourire parfaitement stupide et en décalage complet avec la situation.

– J'ai pensé que vous seriez le plus à même de m'expliquer ce que je devais faire mais je peux demander à un autre chuunin si vous êtes occupé…

– Non ! »

Il l'avait dit beaucoup trop fort, Kakashi fronçait les sourcils maintenant. Encore cinq minutes, et il le prendrait pour un taré.

« Pardon, s'excusa Iruka d'une voix plus maîtrisée, c'est juste qu'on ne m'a pas prévenu alors je suis un peu pris au dépourvu, là, vous voyez.

– Moi aussi, râla Kakashi, j'étais censé être de repos. Et on m'envoie ici, faire de la paperasse. Le truc qui m'intéresse le moins au monde… »

Cette dernière précision eut l'effet d'une douche froide du côté d'Iruka.

« Vraiment pas de chance, tenta-t-il, poliment.

– Sans vouloir vous offenser, reprit Kakashi qui avait dû sentir la mise à distance dans la voix d'Iruka, je suis sûr que vous faites un travail très utile. C'est juste que y a des gens qui sont doués pour ça mais c'est pas mon cas. Je préfère le terrain, vous voyez ? »

De mieux en mieux. Il le faisait exprès, de se montrer aussi condescendant ? Iruka usa de sa voix la plus professionnelle pour lui répondre.

« Bien, je n'ai pas le temps à vous consacrer, là, tout de suite. Le mieux, c'est que vous preniez une chaise et que vous observiez pour aujourd'hui. Je veillerai à vous trouver du travail à faire pour les prochains jours. »

Kakashi contournait déjà le bureau pour se trouver un siège à côté d'Iruka.

« Vous sentez pas obligé, sensei. Finalement, être de repos ici ou chez moi, c'est presque pareil. »

Il sortit son exemplaire du _Paradis du Batifolage_, mit ses pieds sur le bureau et n'adressa plus la parole à Iruka de la journée.

**~/~/~**

Kakashi-sensei, vraiment ? C'était avec lui que Tsunade le voyait ?

Iruka n'avait même jamais songé à l'instructeur de Naruto de cette manière. Kakashi aimait-il les hommes, au moins ? Probablement que oui, Tsunade avait dû prendre ses renseignements.

Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Cette histoire de rendez-vous arrangé l'avait involontairement fait espérer. C'était une opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un qui lui aurait plu et, surtout, quelqu'un à qui il aurait plu.

Mais là, Kakashi ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui le moins du monde : c'était même tout le contraire. A chaque fois qu'Iruka lui confiait une tache, Kakashi ne faisait que soupirer et s'exécutait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le plus vexant, c'est qu'il semblait surpris par la charge de travail, il pensait probablement que les chuunins se tournaient les pouces. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il prétextait qu'il n'était pas assez qualifié et passait son temps planqué dans la réserve à lire son bouquin pornographique.

Iruka savait bien ce qui clochait, il n'était pas naturel dès qu'il était avec Kakashi. Une petite voix en lui murmurait que si Tsunade le lui avait envoyé, c'était qu'elle considérait que cela pouvait fonctionner entre eux. Et donc, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, il s'évertuait à être aimable. Il se montrait plus coulant, n'usait pas de son ton autoritaire habituel, n'osait pas le rabrouer et Kakashi profitait clairement de la situation.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Le perfectionnisme d'Iruka se révoltait chaque minute un peu plus contre la paresse du ninja-copieur. De fait, au bout du deuxième jour, alors que la pile de rouleaux à ranger de Kakashi n'avait pas diminué depuis le matin, Iruka lui hurla dessus. Cela ne sembla pas affecter le moins du monde Kakashi si ce n'est que leurs interactions devinrent de plus en plus tendues. Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cassant et Kakashi lui répondait sur le même ton.

Le pire, ce fut quand Iruka alla déposer des documents à la Tour Hokage et que Shizune l'alpagua pour lui parler.

« Alors, ton mariage, où ça en est ? avait-elle plaisanté.

– Nulle part, répondit-il. Franchement, je crois que Tsunade n'aurait pas pu plus mal choisir…

– Vous êtes entrés en contact, alors ? Je dois admettre qu'elle ne t'a pas sélectionné n'importe qui, c'est normal que tu te sentes un peu déstabilisé. Mais il est très gentil, tu sais, quand on apprend à le connaître. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. »

Une chance ? Iruka en ricana intérieurement. C'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole. Ce n'était pas comme si Kakashi cherchait à lui faire la cour, qu'il était prévenant ou quoi que ce soit… Pourquoi Shizune en parlait-elle comme d'un amoureux transi ?

Un doute soudain envahit l'esprit d'Iruka.

« Il n'est pas au courant, au moins ?

– Au courant ? répéta Shizune.

– Eh bien, que nos deux photos sont dans le tiroir de Tsunade et qu'on est censé former un couple. Il n'est pas au courant de ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Evidemment qu'il le sait ! Comment veux-tu que ça marche sinon ? Il faut bien que l'un des deux prenne l'initiative. »

A cette révélation, Iruka se sentit incroyablement mal. Que Tsunade ait envoyé Kakashi le draguer, c'était déjà terriblement humiliant mais ce qui était plus vexant encore, c'était que le jounin ne jouait absolument pas le jeu. Il ne faisait aucun effort, ne cherchait même pas à le connaître, à discuter avec lui ou à s'intéresser à son travail ou à sa personne. Il s'en foutait même complètement. Iruka était donc si repoussant, insipide et laid pour que le jounin ne se donne même pas la peine d'essayer de le séduire alors que son Hokage le lui avait ordonné ?

Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, ça c'était clair pour tous les deux, mais le jounin aurait pu faire l'effort d'être simplement gentil. Ça se faisait entre adultes. Iruka s'était rarement senti aussi minable.

Décidément, le plan de Tsunade resterait dans les mémoires comme le plus grand fiasco matrimonial de tous les temps.

**~/~/~**

« Hey, Iruka, on y va. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Kotetsu se tenait à l'entrée de la salle des missions où Iruka était de service avec Kakashi.

« Pas ce soir, se contenta de répondre Iruka en pointant le monceau de rapports qu'il lui restait à trier, j'en ai au moins encore pour deux heures avec ça. »

Kakashi, qui avait levé la tête de son _Paradis du Batifolage_ pour suivre la conversation, ne manqua pas le regard accusateur que Kotetsu posa sur lui.

« Okay, se contenta de répondre le chuunin, bonne soirée quand même. A demain.

– C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Kakashi dès que Kotetsu eut quitté la pièce.

Iruka avait déjà repris son travail.

« Hm ? C'est une tradition qu'on a, entre chuunins. On va parfois boire un verre tous ensemble après le travail.

– Et vous n'y allez pas ?

– Vous êtes impayable, vous ! Je ne l'ai pas fini, mon travail. Comme c'est vous mon partenaire pour la semaine, je suis un peu à la traîne par rapport aux autres. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais c'est clairement moi que Tsunade a voulu punir en vous envoyant ici. »

Iruka avait fait sa remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tant il avait assimilé qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de Kakashi mais il vit l'œil du jounin s'écarquiller légèrement. L'instant d'après, le livre pornographique était rangé et Kakashi avait rapproché sa chaise.

« Okay, accepta-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

– Laissez tomber, je vous ai expliqué dix fois déjà. Vous êtes un cas désespéré.

– Réexpliquez. »

La voix du jounin était dure, elle avait perdu son intonation traînante habituelle.

Iruka haussa les épaules : après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Et dès qu'il commença à parler, il trouva une écoute inédite chez le jounin qui semblait mémoriser toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait et, quand l'explication fut finie, Kakashi s'acquitta de sa partie du travail avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« Il est encore temps, demanda-t-il alors qu'Iruka rangeait ses affaires, pour votre verre ? »

Iruka vérifia l'heure à l'horloge murale.

« Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, je suis fatigué. Ce n'est pas de tout repos, de faire équipe avec vous.

– Je n'avais pas compris qu'on était censé faire équipe.

– Ah oui ? Ça me paraissait évident, pourtant.

– Je croyais que j'étais là en renfort, comme une sorte de stagiaire. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous tapiez deux fois plus de boulot à cause de moi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, depuis le premier jour, vous avez l'air tellement en colère après moi. »

Iruka ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le grand ninja copieur paraissait presque sur le point de s'excuser et il s'en sentit coupable parce qu'il savait que sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas pour seule origine la paresse de Kakashi. Il était surtout furieux qu'il soit l'autre photo cachée sous la sienne dans le compartiment secret du tiroir de Tsunade, sa présence à ses côtés empêchait quelqu'un d'autre d'être là, quelqu'un qu'Iruka aurait peut-être pu aimer.

Mais Kakashi n'y était pour rien, se raisonna-t-il, il était lui aussi le jouet des plans de Tsunade. Le jounin n'avait pas demandé à être ici et Iruka ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas être intéressé par lui. L'attirance entre deux personnes ne se contrôlait pas. A la réflexion, le chuunin se trouva même un peu injuste.

« Oublions ça, d'accord ? »

**~/~/~**

La journée suivante fut d'une tranquillité bienvenue. Kakashi se montrait à l'écoute, demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre dès qu'il avait fini une tache. Il seconda vaillamment Iruka sans se plaindre. Le chuunin commençait même à trouver cette coopération forcée supportable, surtout quand ils terminèrent leur journée à une heure décente.

« Et il ne vient pas, Kotetsu ? »

Kakashi fixait l'entrée de la salle des missions, la déception dans sa voix se mêlant à de l'irritation.

« Vous savez, essaya de le tranquilliser Iruka, on ne va pas boire des verres tous les soirs non plus. C'est juste une fois de temps en temps. » Et comme Kakashi posa sur lui un œil piteux, il ajouta : « La plupart du temps, je n'y vais même pas, je préfère rentrer me coucher. Alors, vous voyez, c'est pas bien grave. »

Kakashi acquiesça finalement avant de se lever et de ranger sa chaise sous le bureau, non sans soupirer. Iruka le regarda faire. Le jounin s'était montré tellement plus volontaire aujourd'hui. Était-ce juste pour qu'il puisse sortir se détendre avec ses collègues ? Iruka découvrait chez cet homme une sollicitude qu'il n'avait pas suspectée jusqu'à présent.

Une idée naquit dans son esprit.

« On peut aller le boire tous les deux, ce verre. »

Une manière de récompenser le jounin de son efficacité, cela lui paraissait cohérent.

« C'est vous qui invitez ? », interrogea Kakashi après un moment de réflexion.

Iruka eut un rire intérieur. Au vu de cette dernière remarque, aucune chance que Kakashi ne considère cette sortie comme un rendez-vous galant. Un petit verre entre collègues, ça n'engageait à rien.

**~/~/~**

Ce fut loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'il aurait pu le craindre. Iruka emmena Kakashi dans le bar où il allait habituellement avec les autres chuunins, commanda la boisson qu'il buvait à chaque fois et paya celle de Kakashi.

Ils bavardèrent un moment. Kakashi s'avérait être un homme plutôt fin et drôle, ce dont Iruka se doutait déjà. Il s'était fait une idée de sa personnalité à partir des récits que lui en avait fait Naruto.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus d'une heure, chacun étant fatigué de sa journée. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du bar et Iruka rentra tranquillement chez lui, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il avait aimé cette sortie, cela l'avait agréablement sorti de sa routine. A refaire, à l'occasion.

**~/~/~**

De fait, l'occasion se présenta dès le lendemain. Leur coopération commençait à être rodée, ils parvenaient presque à être aussi performants que les autres duos de chuunins et à finir en même temps qu'eux.

S'en apercevant, Kotetsu était donc venu proposer à Iruka d'aller boire avec les autres chuunins le verre qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre deux jours auparavant. S'en suivit une conversation que Kakashi n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

« Vous venez ? » demanda finalement Iruka en se tournant vers le jounin alors qu'il mettait son sac en bandoulière.

La proposition sembla surprendre aussi bien Kotetsu que Kakashi.

« Je ne crois pas, commença par refuser le jounin mais Iruka ne le laissa pas argumenter.

– Allez, quoi, j'ai fini à l'heure grâce à vous ! Vous méritez bien un verre. » Et comme il sentait que c'était un argument porteur pour Kakashi, il précisa : « C'est moi qui vous invite. »

**~/~/~**

« Ce n'était pas une réussite, cette sortie, hein ? »

Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en parler librement dans le bar avec tous ces chuunins autour d'eux qui braillaient mais ils avaient discerné le malaise dans l'œil de l'autre et ils étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient pu.

« Je ne croyais pas que des ninjas adultes pouvaient aussi mal supporter l'alcool, confirma Kakashi. »

Iruka opina : il était mort de honte pour ses collègues.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, reprit cependant Kakashi, ça se termine aussi pas mal en beuverie quand je vais boire avec les jounins. Mais on ne va pas dans le même bar que vous, on préfère celui du quartier ouest avec l'enseigne rouge, vous le connaissez ?

– Pas vraiment, j'ai dû passer devant deux ou trois fois.

– Il est très sympa. On peut y aller ce soir, si vous voulez. »

Cette proposition surprit Iruka. Jusqu'à présent, Kakashi s'était contenté d'accepter assez mollement ses invitations, probablement pour ne pas paraître trop impoli. L'espace d'une seconde, Iruka se demanda même si le jounin ne se décidait pas _enfin_ à suivre les consignes de son Hokage. Et puis, ses doutes se dissipèrent quand il se souvint du jour de la semaine : on était vendredi, le dernier jour de corvée de Kakashi. Cette invitation devait être un moyen pour lui de clore leur collaboration et aussi, peut-être, de s'excuser de sa mauvaise volonté initiale.

« C'est vous qui invitez ? » demanda Iruka, taquin.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi arqua son seul œil visible.

**~/~/~**

Effectivement, c'était un bar sympa, très chaleureux. Cela n'empêcha pas Iruka de s'y sentir mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un nouvel endroit, loin de ses habitudes. De plus, le lieu pullulait de jounins qui saluaient tous Kakashi et devaient se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris d'inviter un chuunin dans leur repaire.

Dès qu'il se fut installé, Iruka saisit la feuille cartonnée où se trouvait la liste des différents breuvages disponibles et il ne trouva pas son cocktail habituel. Voyant sa déception, Kakashi - qui connaissait mieux les lieux – lui indiqua d'autres boissons qui pourraient lui convenir et, à ce moment-là, un serveur arriva avec des menus.

Iruka ne comprit pas tout de suite : il avait déjà la liste des boissons sous les yeux.

« Ils font aussi restaurant, ici, expliqua Kakashi en s'emparant des deux cartes présentées, mais rien ne vous force à commander. C'est juste au cas où vous auriez un creux.

– Et vous ? Vous allez manger quelque chose ?

– J'ai pas vraiment faim, mais ils ont une soupe miso exceptionnelle, je ne peux pas y résister. C'est digne de l'Ichiraku mais en différent.

– Ah oui ? Ça m'intéresse. Commandez-en une aussi pour moi.

– Très bien. Mais on partagera l'addition ? »

Iruka éclata de rire.

**~/~/~**

Ils avaient bien bu et bien mangé, bien ri aussi. Iruka en était à son troisième verre et commençait à être trop bavard. Son esprit s'embrouillait un peu et il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Kakashi s'y prenait pour boire et manger sans que le chuunin ne voie jamais une once de son visage.

L'étrangeté de cette soirée l'amusait beaucoup. Il était détendu. Il savait que Kakashi n'était pas le moins de monde intéressé par lui et que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Cela rendait les choses plus simples, sans enjeu. Tout ce qui était en train de se passer n'avait rien de romantique, il ne ressentait donc aucune pression, il n'était pas paralysé par un écrasant désir de plaire.

A ce moment, un serveur passa près d'eux, ce qui attira l'attention de Kakashi.

« C'est du porc de Kusa ? s'écria-t-il en avisant les assiettes. Vous en avez ? Ce n'était pas mentionné sur la carte.

– Etant donné nos faibles quantités, lui expliqua le serveur, on ne l'indique jamais, mais pour ce soir, il nous en reste un peu, si vous voulez.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est le porc de Kusa ? interrogea Iruka.

– C'est une viande délicieuse, ils la préparent très bien ici.

– Ah, dommage qu'on ait déjà mangé…

– Vous pouvez revenir en début de semaine prochaine, si vous voulez, proposa le serveur. On en aura sûrement encore. »

Iruka tenait sa tête grâce à l'une de ses mains.

« Ça risque pas, répondit-il, c'était le dernier jour où nous travaillions ensemble avec Kakashi-san. »

C'était une des raisons qui poussaient Iruka à la décontraction. Kakashi allait retourner à sa chère vie de ninja de terrain, lui allait retrouver sa routine de chuunin. Le fantasque plan de Tsunade ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain et humiliant souvenir.

« En parlant de ça, glissa penaudement Kakashi, je dois vous dire que Tsunade a prolongé mon affectation en salle des missions. Elle dit que je me suis toujours pas assez investi dans ma tache. Allez comprendre. Bref, vous allez devoir me subir une semaine supplémentaire, j'en suis désolé. »

Iruka haussa les épaules, l'alcool dans son sang le rendait honnête.

« Ça ne me dérange pas : travailler avec vous n'est plus si pénible. Tant que vous ne lisez pas votre bouquin porno…

– Du coup, relança le serveur, je vous garde deux assiettes de porc de Kusa pour la semaine prochaine ? Il vaut mieux réserver pour ça…

– Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Iruka.

Le fait que Kakashi reste une semaine supplémentaire le rendait presque content. Il savait bien le pourquoi de cette décision : Tsunade avait dû se rendre compte de l'inefficacité de son plan et cherchait à donner plus de temps au jounin.

Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, Iruka le savait bien. Mais il commençait à se demander si Kakashi n'allait devenir un ami. Ce serait toujours ça de pris même si ça ne réchauffait pas la nuit.

**~/~/~**

Ça tambourinait à sa porte.

En fait, non, ça ne tambourinait pas. Il avait simplement l'impression que la personne à la porte tambourinait. En réalité, elle frappait tout à fait normalement et il reconnut les signes distinctifs de la gueule de bois.

Iruka s'extirpa difficilement des couvertures et se frotta les yeux un moment avant de parvenir péniblement à les ouvrir.

Il avait froid, il n'avait pas enfilé son pyjama, et quand il baissa les yeux pour observer son propre corps, il réalisa qu'il était nu.

Pourquoi donc était-il nu ?

Et à cet instant, il y eut un grognement derrière lui.

Il se retourna, sentant la panique monter : un homme était dans son lit.

Enfin, il ne voyait que ses cheveux hirsutes dépasser des couvertures mais c'était bien suffisant pour le reconnaître. Pourquoi Kakashi-san était-il dans son lit ?

Il essaya de se rappeler.

Comme convenu, ils étaient retournés dans ce bar après le service, avaient goûté au porc de Kusa et l'avaient trouvé délicieux. Ils avaient bu, s'étaient beaucoup amusés, étaient restés dans l'établissement jusqu'à sa fermeture. Et après, après…

Dans la rue, ils s'étaient embrassés. Iruka ne se souvenait plus qui avait initié quoi, il se souvenait seulement de ce désir dévorant qui avait envahi tout son corps et qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années.

De toute évidence, il avait dû ramener Kakashi chez lui pour coucher avec lui.

Mais avant qu'il puisse réaliser les implications de la nuit, son attention fut de nouveau attirée par sa porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un s'obstinait à frapper.

Il se leva en hâte, tout en avisant son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné. Il prenait son service dans moins d'une demi-heure.

« Une minute, j'arrive ! » cria-t-il, tout en ouvrant sa commode pour trouver un sous-vêtement propre.

Sa voix était enrouée par le sommeil. Dans le lit, Kakashi gigota, attrapant plus fermement l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait.

Dès qu'il eut trouvé de quoi se vêtir, Iruka quitta la chambre et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte, un homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bonjour, Iruka-sensei !

– Gai-sensei ? Bonjour. Que me vaut votre visite ? »

Il était assez rare que des jounins se rendent jusqu'à chez lui – si on exceptait, bien sûr, celui qui dormait dans son lit.

« C'est Tsunade-sama qui m'envoie. Elle vous fait dire que la réunion à laquelle vous deviez assister cet après-midi a été reportée.

– D'accord, nota Iruka, mais il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour me dire ça, un oiseau aurait suffi.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je passais devant chez vous de toute manière. »

Gai lui adressa un sourire éclatant et au lieu de prendre congé directement, il demanda à Iruka de ses nouvelles. Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes avant que le jounin ne s'éclipse finalement.

De l'avis d'Iruka, Gai était un homme charmant mais il avait eu bien du mal à tenir une conversation cohérente avec lui, tant son esprit restait focalisé sur Kakashi, toujours endormi dans son lit.

Quoique. Quand Iruka referma sa porte, il découvrit le jounin caché juste derrière. Le chuunin en sursauta de surprise.

« Je t'ai emprunté un bas de pyjama, annonça Kakashi, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Le jounin avait remis son masque, évidemment, mais Iruka s'intéressa moins à son visage qu'à son torse nu. La peau était pale, presque translucide, les muscles discrets et fins. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se sentant repris par le désir de la nuit précédente.

« Ah oui, sembla se souvenir Kakashi, ma peau « diaphane », tu as un truc avec ça, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'en parler. Tu dis tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête quand tu es bourré, c'est assez marrant.

– Tu profites de mon ivresse et tu trouves ça marrant ?

– Hey ! s'insurgea le jounin. J'étais bourré aussi ! Qui a profité de qui ? »

Iruka resta silencieux, cherchant à éviter tout contact visuel avec Kakashi. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il était tellement embarrassé d'avoir couché avec lui.

Kakashi avança sa main vers lui, se permettant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Bon, souffla-t-il, on retourne au lit ?

– Mais certainement pas ! brailla Iruka. Tu sais quelle heure il est ? On est censé débuter notre service dans quinze minutes !

– Quinze minutes ? répéta le jounin, d'une voix tranquille. On est large. »

**~/~/~**

Ils n'étaient absolument pas larges. Iruka ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé convaincre par ce pervers de Kakashi. Enfin si, il savait : le jounin avait la peau douce.

Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru être une raison parfaitement valable. Mais, maintenant, ils étaient en retard. Certes, le jounin leur avait fait gagner de précieuses minutes en les téléportant près du Palais du Hokage mais, tout de même, c'était la première fois de sa carrière qu'Iruka se retrouvait à être en retard.

« Irrécupérable, râlait-il, et en plus, on est en retard _ensemble_. Tout le monde va comprendre ! »

Kakashi le suivait sans mot dire, l'œil arqué et les mains dans les poches.

« C'est dans ta tête, tu sais. Tout le monde s'en fiche. »

Mais malgré la confiance de Kakashi, les différents chuunins présents dans la salle de missions se ruèrent sur eux dès qu'ils entrèrent, apparemment très inquiets pour la santé d'Iruka. Ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde qu'il puisse être en retard, son absence signifiait forcément qu'il était malade.

« Non, voulut commencer à expliquer Iruka mais Kakashi parla plus fort que lui.

– C'est Gai-sensei qui nous a bloqués sur le chemin, il nous a fallu vingt bonnes minutes pour nous en dépêtrer. Vous savez comment il est ? »

Les chuunins acquiescèrent en leur adressant des regards entendus. Gai-sensei était une vraie pipelette quand il s'y mettait.

« Quoi ? demanda Kakashi quand les chuunins se furent éloignés et qu'Iruka lui lança un regard noir. Gai nous a vraiment retardés !

– Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu aies trouvé une excuse plausible. Selon Naruto, tes excuses sont toujours nulles.

– Je ne vais tout de même pas gâcher mes meilleures excuses pour me justifier auprès de Naruto. »

Ils s'installèrent à leur place respective et se mirent au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Simplement, en milieu de matinée, Kakashi se leva pour aller faire un tour et, quand il revint, il posa sur la partie du bureau d'Iruka une grande tasse de thé.

« C'est pour ta gueule de bois, expliqua Kakashi alors qu'Iruka fronçait les sourcils. Crois-en mon expérience, c'est important de s'hydrater. On s'en remet plus vite. »

Il n'avait rien ajouté, il était reparti vaquer à ses occupations.

Iruka fixa la tasse offerte, ne sachant comment analyser l'attention du jounin. Depuis le matin, Iruka tentait de s'absorber dans son travail pour ne pas penser à l'évolution de sa relation avec le Kakashi. Enfin, si évolution il y avait. Comment savoir avec un homme tel que lui ? Et puis, ils avaient bu tous les deux la nuit précédente. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait maîtres de leurs actes. Alors, est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ?

La réponse aurait clairement été non s'ils n'avaient pas remis le couvert le matin même. Même l'esprit redevenu clair, Kakashi avait eu envie de lui.

Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ou est-ce que le jounin ne faisait que s'amuser ? Kakashi le côtoyait depuis plus d'une semaine, il avait dû comprendre qu'Iruka n'était pas le genre d'homme qui s'envoyait en l'air à la légère.

Le chuunin se força à ne pas y réfléchir davantage. Il était le genre de garçon à s'emballer très vite dès que des sentiments entraient en jeu et Kakashi ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de fleur bleue. Le mieux était donc de laisser les choses se faire, sans rien espérer, et de se contenter de ce qu'il avait déjà obtenu : un peu de compagnie, du sexe et, apparemment, des tasses de thé.

Et tant pis s'il devait cette parenthèse dans sa solitude au plan foireux de Tsunade.

**~/~/~**

Etrangement, se refuser de penser à quelque chose faisait qu'on y pensait automatiquement. Tout au long de la journée, Iruka eut donc bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail alors que l'objet de ses réflexions secrètes triait des rapports à moins de deux mètres de lui. Kakashi n'était pas bien efficace non plus, au demeurant, si bien qu'ils terminèrent leur travail bien après les autres chuunins.

C'était tant mieux : ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de subir une nouvelle invitation du reste de leur équipe, ce qui les forcerait à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre sans avoir la possibilité de se parler véritablement.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la salle des missions et le silence entre eux – tout à fait acceptable en présence d'autres personnes – devint pesant.

Iruka devait-il mettre les choses au clair, se voir confirmer qu'il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps un soir d'ivresse ?

« Tu as terminé de ton côté ? demanda Kakashi le premier, rapprochant du même coup sa chaise pour observer son bureau.

– Évidemment que j'ai terminé, mentit Iruka, ça fait une heure que je traînasse pour ne pas partir avec les autres chuunins…

– Seulement une heure ? Moi je me suis tourné les pouces tout l'après-midi. »

Iruka roula des yeux, faisant clairement comprendre à Kakashi qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait.

Le jounin ne s'en formalisa pas. Il préféra se pencher tout contre l'oreille d'Iruka.

« Bon, lui susurra-t-il, on retourne chez toi ? »

**~/~/~**

Et la semaine s'écoula ainsi. La journée, ils travaillaient en silence, gardant entre eux une distance professionnelle. La nuit, ils s'aimaient. Iruka ne voyait pas comment il pouvait le formuler autrement : chaque soir, il ramenait Kakashi chez lui. C'était devenu comme une nouvelle routine emplie de discussions, de rires et de beaucoup de sexe. Mais c'était tendre aussi et si naturel. Kakashi lui parlait comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Iruka devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas s'emballer car il se serait très facilement habitué à cette nouvelle manière de vivre sa vie.

Heureusement, c'était un homme avec les pieds sur terre. Il se doutait bien que cette histoire- aussi agréable fusse-t-elle- prendrait fin dès que Kakashi retournerait à sa vie de jounin.

C'était juste comme ça. Génial mais passager. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il fasse l'erreur de trop s'attacher.

« Bonjour, Iruka-sensei ! »

La voix forte le sortit de ses pensées et il reconnut Gai-sensei en face de lui.

« On s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, crut bon de rappeler le chuunin, vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir me saluer à chaque fois. »

Gai était un homme incroyablement poli mais ce trait de son caractère tournait un peu à l'excès ces derniers jours.

« Je me demandais, reprit le jounin, si vous aviez goûté la nouvelle recette de nouilles à la carte de l'Ichiraku.

– Oh non, s'exclama le chuunin, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ! Mais Naruto n'arrête pas de m'en parler ! »

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Gai ne se décide à s'en aller mais alors qu'Iruka le croyait parti, le jounin revint, une tasse à la main.

« Je me permets de vous apporter un peu de thé, cela vous revigorera pour votre travail.

– Et moi, Gai ? Pas de cadeaux pour les amis ? »

Kakashi était revenu de la réserve où on lui avait demandé d'aller et observait le manège de Gai avec circonspection.

« Mon cher rival, s'enthousiasma Gai, j'ignorais que tu étais un amateur de thé noir ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite compétition pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide pour le préparer ? »

Kakashi ne regardait même plus dans sa direction. Il s'était mis à dérouler différents rouleaux pour les trier. Au bout d'un moment, il releva un œil ennuyé sur lui.

« Oh pardon, Gai, tu disais quelque chose ? »

Gai éclata d'un rire un peu trop fort.

« Bien joué, mon cher rival ! Mais nous nous reverrons ! »

Et sur ces mots, le jounin s'éclipsa.

« Tu n'es pas gentil avec lui, fit remarquer Iruka.

– Évidemment que je ne suis pas gentil, assuma Kakashi, il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour !

– Quoi ? Gai-sensei ? C'est ridicule. »

Iruka s'imagina une seconde abandonner un Kakashi tout déconfit pour partir au bras de Gai-sensei. La vision le fit rire, c'était tellement drôle que Kakashi puisse se sentir menacé par Gai.

« Marre-toi, va ! répartit le jounin. Mais je vois clair dans son jeu : on dirait qu'il s'est donné pour mission de te draguer ! »

Cette remarque stoppa net le rire d'Iruka. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Kakashi.

Iruka acquiesça, le visage rouge. Il devait trouver Shizune au plus vite.

**~/~/~**

« J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, demanda Iruka, tout essoufflé, alors qu'il saisissait le bras de Shizune, la photo sous la mienne dans le tiroir de Tsunade, est-ce que c'est celle de Gai-sensei ? »

Shizune l'examinait du regard, le médecin prenant le pas sur l'amie. Iruka paraissait fébrile, désorienté. Elle comprit qu'il n'était plus temps de le faire languir.

« Eh bien oui, confirma-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme était venue plusieurs fois aux nouvelles durant la semaine et le rougissement sur les joues d'Iruka avait suffi à lui répondre. Il avait cependant cherché à rester évasif, il ne se sentait pas de raconter ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Parce que le raconter, c'était rendre la chose réelle alors qu'il avait la sensation de vivre dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. Et puis, probablement que Kakashi n'aurait pas aimé qu'il en parle. De toute façon, à quoi bon évoquer une histoire qui avait une fin programmée ? Shizune n'aurait pu qu'en être déçue.

« J'avais l'impression que ça fonctionnait entre vous, continua-t-elle, à cette manière gênée que tu avais de ne pas m'en parler.

– Ça fonctionne ! ne put s'empêcher de révéler Iruka. On s'envoie en l'air tous les soirs si tu veux savoir. Sauf que je ne couche pas avec Gai-sensei !

– Ah bon ? Mais avec qui alors ? »

La question était légitime et il avait besoin que ça sorte de toute façon.

« Kakashi-san, murmura-t-il.

– Quoi ? répéta Shizune. Tu te fous de moi ?

– Pas du tout ! s'énerva Iruka. J'ai cru que c'était lui, le prétendant de Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, aussi, de me l'envoyer au bureau des missions ? »

Le visage de Shizune se figea, comprenant d'où était venu le quiproquo.

« Eh bien, il vous manquait quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle simplement, et Kakashi est expert pour dénigrer le travail des autres. Tsunade a voulu lui donner une leçon… Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous couchiez ensemble ! J'aurais juré que vous ne pourriez pas vous sentir !

– Au début, c'était comme ça, tenta d'expliquer Iruka. Mais on a tous les deux fini par faire des efforts pour se supporter ! Surtout après que vous ayez prolongé son affectation d'une semaine. Pourquoi avoir fait ça si vous ne vouliez pas nous mettre ensemble ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire mutin.

« C'est ce que Kakashi t'a dit ? Qu'on l'avait prolongé d'une semaine ?

– Eh bien oui. Pourquoi ? C'est pas le cas ? »

Elle secoua négativement de la tête.

« C'est lui qui nous a demandé. Il a dit qu'il trouvait son travail au bureau des missions très formateur et que tu étais un bon instructeur. Avec Tsunade, on en est restées pantoises. Mais, en fait, c'était parce que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil ! »

Iruka ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela voulait dire qu'à la fin de la première semaine, Kakashi était déjà intéressé par lui ? Qu'il l'avait invité à boire et à dîner _sciemment_ ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait été si cassant avec lui, il ne comprenait pas.

Était-il possible qu'il puisse tout bonnement plaire au jounin ? Iruka ne prit même pas la peine d'envisager cette possibilité. Une autre explication était bien plus plausible, celle que Kakashi ait discerné – tout comme Tsunade – le besoin d'affection du chuunin. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il ne faudrait pas trop insister pour obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était une simple solution de proximité, un moyen facile d'avoir du sexe.

« Tsunade ne va plus se tenir quand elle va l'apprendre, continuait néanmoins Shizune, exaltée, elle essaie de caser Kakashi depuis des lustres !

– Il est pas casé, tenta de la détromper Iruka, c'est juste comme ça… Il m'aura oublié la semaine prochaine… »

Shizune le toisa, un petit sourire en coin, mais elle ne commenta pas.

« Et pour Gai-sensei, alors ? reprit Iruka. Je suis embêté.

– Il s'en remettra, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment attiré par toi, tu sais, il est juste incapable de refuser une mission donnée par son Hokage. » Puis, sur un ton plus excité, elle reprit : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu couches avec Kakashi ! C'est une telle anguille, ce type ! Qui aurait cru que tu serais son genre ?

– Tu crois que tu pourrais dire à Tsunade d'annuler la mission de Gai ? demanda Iruka qui ne se laissa pas distraire, ses avances sont un peu gênantes au quotidien.

– Ca rend Kakashi Jaloux ? l'asticota-t-elle.

– Une histoire de plate-bande, je suppose. Kakashi montre les crocs dès que Gai est dans les parages. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faudrait le relever de sa mission…

– Tsunade ne voudra pas, pas sans une bonne raison. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit : si tu veux être tranquille, amène Kakashi dans son bureau et officialisez devant elle. Elle sera tellement ravie qu'elle t'accordera n'importe quoi !

– Je ne vais pas rouler une pelle à Kakashi devant Tsunade, il ne voudra jamais et… »

Iruka s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase, se souvenant d'un détail.

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il serait compliqué à embrasser, mon prétendant ? J'ai cru que tu faisais référence au masque de Kakashi… Mais quel rapport pour Gai ? »

Shizune haussa les épaules, la mine tout de même un peu gênée :

« Il es beaucoup plus grand que toi, expliqua-t-elle, donc pas évident à embrasser. Sur le coup, ça me paraissait être un bon indice mais, avec le recul, je peux comprendre qu'il t'ait induit en erreur… Désolée ? »

Iruka secoua la tête, y avait-il vraiment matière à s'excuser ? Les indications oiseuses de Shizune lui avaient permis de vivre une des meilleures semaines de sa vie.

**~/~/~**

« Je vais le tuer ! » maugréa Kakashi quand il aperçut la pâtisserie et le thé fumant qui trônaient sur l'espace de travail d'Iruka. Le chuunin, à son retour de chez Shizune, les avait découverts et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en débarrasser. Seul le mot doux qui accompagnait ces présents – et qui était signé de la main de Gai-sensei - avait disparu dans une de ses poches de pantalon.

« Je vais l'affronter en duel, continuait Kakashi, le réduire en poussière à l'un de ses défis stupides ! Ca calmera ses ardeurs et il arrêtera de te tourner autour ! »

Iruka observa calmement l'énervement apparent du jounin alors que certaines des paroles de Shizune lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Tu es jaloux ? » interrogea-t-il, après un silence.

Kakashi le toisa dédaigneusement.

« Finement observé, ce sont mes menaces d'éviscération qui t'ont mis sur la voie ?

– Je veux dire, tenta de préciser Iruka, est-ce que c'est la rivalité entre Gai et toi qui te rend jaloux, parce qu'il essaie de piquer un de tes jouets ? Ou… est-ce que tu es jaloux parce que tu m'aimes bien ? »

A sa demande, le jounin resta interdit. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à mettre des mots sur leur relation jusqu'à présent.

« C'est juste que je viens de parler à Shizune, continua Iruka, et qu'à l'en croire, c'est toi qui as demandé à être prolongé d'une semaine. Du coup, je me demande : ce qui nous arrive en ce moment, est-ce que c'est le début de quelque chose ? »

Kakashi ne parla pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir auprès d'Iruka et de lui adresser un regard scrutateur.

« Tu voudrais que ça le soit ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Cette non-réponse énerva Iruka.

« C'est un peu facile de me renvoyer la balle ! C'est déjà moi qui mets le sujet sur le tapis, tu pourrais simplement répondre à la question !

– Non, reprit immédiatement Kakashi, je veux dire : c'est toi qui décides. Si tu as envie qu'on soit ensemble ou non. C'est très clair de mon côté. »

Le cœur d'Iruka s'accéléra. Mais peut-être qu'il s'emballait, qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il devait être sûr.

« C'est ton dernier jour au bureau des missions aujourd'hui.

– Oui, confirma Kakashi, et ?

– Et tu vas reprendre ta vie trépidante de jounin, tu vas retourner sauver le monde. Tandis que moi je vais rester ici, à ce bureau. »

A ces mots, Kakashi se mit à rire.

« Chéri, j'ai passé deux semaines à travailler ici, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre : le monde se serait écroulé depuis longtemps sans toi. Et y a belle lurette qu'on n'aurait plus besoin de moi pour le sauver. »

Iruka baissa les yeux, bêtement flatté. Kakashi pouvait être si gentil.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, alors ? Que je sois chuunin ?

– Pas le moins du monde. »

Kakashi avait l'air si sûr de lui que ça en donna du courage à Iruka :

« J'en ai très envie, se déclara-t-il, qu'on soit ensemble. »

L'œil de Kakashi s'arqua et tout son visage se rapprocha de lui. La salle des missions était déserte, ils pouvaient s'embrasser sans risque d'être surpris. Mais Iruka l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, d'abord, l'informa-t-il.

– Quoi donc ?

– J'ai fait une connerie, il y a deux semaines, dans le bureau de Tsunade. Tu savais qu'elle avait un compartiment secret dans un de ses tiroirs et qu'elle y mettait des photos…

– De ninjas qu'elle voulait mettre ensemble ? termina Kakashi. Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de gugus qu'elle m'a envoyé ! »

C'étaient des souvenirs plutôt amusants mais Kakashi perdit son sourire devant la face contrite d'Iruka. Et soudain, l'esprit du jounin assembla les morceaux.

« Oh, merde, réalisa-t-il, ne me dis pas que…

– Justement, non ! lui révéla Iruka. Depuis le premier jour, j'ai cru que c'était avec toi qu'elle voulait me caser mais, en fait, c'était avec Gai-sensei !

– Tout s'explique, comprit Kakashi. Pauvre Gai, moi qui voulais le démembrer vivant…

– En réalité, tu m'as un peu soufflé à lui… Donc c'est plutôt lui qui devrait t'en vouloir. Et j'aimerais qu'on arrête de lui faire perdre son temps.

– Une solution à proposer ?

– Il faut que je prouve à Tsunade que je suis casé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tu veux dire…

– Qu'il faut qu'on se roule une pelle dans son bureau, oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. »

Kakashi acquiesça, l'œil ennuyé, et immédiatement, il se leva.

« Allons-y tout de suite, décida-t-il, qu'on en finisse. »

Iruka se leva à son tour. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit si facile, que Kakashi soit prêt à s'afficher pour être avec lui.

« Tu as bien conscience qu'elle va adorer nous mater ? Elle a des bouquins yaoi dans son tiroir !

– Je sais.

– Et qu'elle va nous adresser des regards concupiscents pendant des mois…

– Probable.

– Peut-être même qu'elle nous pincera les fesses et que…

– Oui, le coupa Kakashi, ça va être très dérangeant et humiliant. Et je préférais ne pas avoir à le faire mais… quelque part, on lui doit bien ça. C'est grâce à elle qu'on est ensemble. »

Iruka en resta muet pendant une seconde.

« Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès », tenta-t-il, même si, dans le fond, il savait que Kakashi avait raison. Ils étaient redevables à Tsunade. « Ça, on va en entendre parler, qu'on est ensemble grâce à elle. Elle va nous le répéter jusqu'à notre mort.

– Notre mort ? releva Kakashi, le sourire dans la voix.

– Notre vieillesse ? rectifia Iruka. C'est moins glauque ?

– C'est pas glauque du tout, sourit Kakashi, c'est tout le contraire, même. »

Toutes les suppositions d'Iruka se révélèrent cependant exactes : Tsunade leur fit chèrement payer leur idylle. Elle tenta même de légaliser les unions entre garçons à Konoha, rien que pour pouvoir faire un discours à leur mariage.

**~/~/~**

Fin

**~/~/~**


End file.
